


A Dragon's Treasure

by Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart, Farting, Flatulence, GT, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Maledom, fartfetish, fartfic, fartingfetish, flatulencefetish, maledomination, malefartfetish, malefarting, malefarts, maleflatulence, malegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo/pseuds/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo
Summary: Miriam is a princess with a strange secret. She's in love with a dragon. However, that love and trust is put to the test when her lover, Kurvoth reveals a side of him she isn't too comfortable with...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support me elsewhere? Take a look at my [Tumblr](https://asmallweirdo.tumblr.com/) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/asmallweirdo)! Updates every Monday.

Princess Miriam von Brackenstife kept her back to the wall, hand on her chest and she steadied her breath. Beyond the large oaken doors, she could hear the scratching of metal picks of swords against scales followed by a vicious roar. Heat seeped it’s way in her room, making the layers of scratchy lace and cotton that made up her dress turn the already hot dress into a veritable oven. The world shook around her, slow and ominious, making the young maiden fall to her knees as most the furniture in her room, bookshelves and chairs and her vanity, fall to the ground! Their contents spilling everywhere! Beyond the window that led to the balcony, she could see smoke and green embers floating up into the air, coloring the blue sky black.

Miriam clenched her hands together, murmuring prayers under her breath for safety. The safety of her people, safety of her guards, but most importantly, safety of her love. She heard a cackling laugh that shook the very foundation of the castle, sending her heart pounding with fear. On shaking legs, she rose to her feet, kicking away the unbalanced heels that donned her delicate feet as she rushed over to her closet, knowing she needed to hide herself away further as-

“Trying to run away from me I see~”

A large booming voice stopped her in her tracks. With a shaky gasp Miriam slammed her back to the wall, eyes glancing around before settling, and staring in horror at what laid beyond the delicate glass of her windows. A massive golden eye, reptilian in nature with a black void of a pupil affixed right on her. Surrounding the eye was thin back scales layering upon each other and getting thicker and thicker as they went out. Miriam fell to her knees, the eye petrifying her in it’s gaze. She was frozen stiff, watching as the beast’s eyes dragged over her small form, as though she were naught but a prize.

A scream finally tore from her throat as the beast claws ripped through the walls! Stone and metal and wood crumbled beneath its mighty hands, deadly claws ripping into her room like a paper box! Debris and dust flying through the air Miriam turned tail and ran! Tripping over the remains of her room, she cringed as glass pierced her feet but continued to dash. She threw open the door and willed her legs to hurry-!

“Oof!” She fell right on her front, tears welling as she bit the inside of her cheek. She looked behind as she tried to scramble to her feet and faltered, face going pale. One of the sharp claws of the beast was twisted into her thick skirt, dangerously close to grazing her creamy thighs beneath. Suddenly those deadly hands began dragging her close to the massive gash in her room, sending her ballistic! She screamed and cried, thrashing and trying to kick away the monster’s burning, scaly hands to little avail! She was dragged over the crumbled walls of her room and to the edge of her broken balcony, making her gulp as she saw the long fall. She screamed as the hand of the monster wrapped around her form, and lifted her up in the air.

She could only take in bits and pieces of him at a time, his body towering at roughly 400 feet tall. The sharp white teeth, the massive arms and torso, skull like face decorated with long bone-white horns, the torn velvet around its waist that works as a loincloth. He was not a dragon, nor a dragonborn, he was something in between, a massive humanoid of draconic appearance, whose sharp claws harshly dug into her. Miriam was brought to his sunken-in face, struggling and squirming with tears in her eyes as he stared at her with a gleeful sadism. He lowered and spread open his hand, letting her lay of on his palm. She was paralyzed as his other ghastly hand came up, claw extended, and ever so gently caressed her face before trailing down, hooking on the neckline of her cream dress.

“No!” She and tried to push the deadly digit away but it was for naught! The giant dragonborn’s teeth clacked in laugher as silk and pearls flew through the air, Miriam shivering from indecency and the cold, the lack of her dress leaving her in only her corset, bloomers, and gartered socks.

“Oh you’re a pretty one, ain’t cha?” The black beast chortled. “You’ll make a fine crowning jewel for my collection.”

As the dragon unfurled his leathery wings Miriam realized what that meaner and scream! “NO!” She shouted, tears in her eyes as she tried to throw herself out of its grasp in desperation! His grasp became bone crushing, squeezing the life out of her, breath squeaking out as she could feel her pale skin bruise from his squeeze. The world shook as he took off! Miriam could not keep from looking down, eyes going wide and organs sinking to the pit of her gut. As her castle became smaller and smaller, her head got lighter and lighter until finally her eyes rolled into the back of her head, passing out.

…

Miriam awoke to the world below her speeding by, hours later. It took her a few moments to realize what was going on, feeling the familiar claws delicately wrapped around her form as she could see the lights of villages and shadows of forest pass below. She gasped, vertigo quickly setting in as she clung to the fingers surrounding her.

“We are almost home, love.” A familiar voice from above grumbled, leading her to look up and seeing the large scaled torso of the dragon as he held her below him. Terrified of falling from this height, she simply cling to his fingers, trying to take some warmth from him and hide her shaking.

Soon, they peaked over the mountain top and Miriam saw it. A massive and decrepit castle, parts of it collapsed and sunk into the swamp that surrounded it, only a single tower remaining standing, its room alit with a welcoming yellow light as thorned ivy with beautiful, poisoned blooms decorated its bricks. The swamp that surrounded the castle glistened with a poisonous rainbow of colors, flowers blooming on every surface that was not covered by its deadly waters and trees bearing fruit so delicious but so deadly. The flowers gave off a deceivingly pleasant sent, hiding their deadly nature while the water and grasses shifted, hiding equally dangerous animals beneath them. A veritable poison paradise it was.

The giant dragonborn landed upon the crumbled stones that once made the bridge that lead to the doors of the castle. Holding her close to his chest, he pushed the massive doors opened and moved his way in. This castle was once large and grand, clearly made by giants as the dragon could stand at his full height as he moved about the barren halls. The halls always confused Miriam but soon he found his way to his destination, the throne room.

Once a place of law, the throne room had become the place from the dragon’s hoard. Mounds and mounds of gold and valuables and the most beautiful gems and artifacts Miriam had ever seen were piled all together. Where the thrones of royalty would once sit, a den of massive makeshift silken pillows and a soft, luxurious blanket laid. The dragon happily strode amongst his valuables, long tail swaying along the ground and sending gold splashing all over. He got down on his knees, the shaking caused by his movement causing a cacophony of golden coins to tumble and jingle down their hills. Miriam stared at him as he set her on a soft black pillow and leaned down, gently nuzzling her with his broad nose before pressing his scaly lips against her form in as much of a kiss as he could manage.

“A perfect crown jewel indeed~” He hummed softly, making Miriam laughs and push his snout away!

“Don’t think buttering me up will get you out of this one, Kurvoth! You played FAR too rough this time to escape my ire!” She giggled, watching as her giant dragonborn lover pulled away with a smile on his face.

“Damn, you saw right through me.” He chuckled, before reaching down with his claws and gently stroking the sole of her tiny foot, making her cringe at the dried blood clogging up the cut. “I did do a bit more damage than I would ever want on you, however…”

Miriam watched as Kurvoth reached is other hand into a mound of treasure, his searching sending shimmers of gold crashing across the room until finally he pulled out his hand, and with it a small sealed pot. He brought the pot over to Miriam and she took it, curious as she heard something sloshing inside. She opened the wooden lid and saw an odd and thick purple-red fluid inside.

“Drink it.” Kurvoth instructed, and Miriam made no attempt to hide the disgust on her face. She took a whiff, finding the potion smelled of heavy, heavy perfumes and an overwhelming sweetness. She knew her love would never mean her harm but… with a sigh, the princess brought the pot to her lips and cringed, feeling the thick and sticky concoction pour down her throat. After a few mouthfuls she set the pot down, coughing heavily at the overly sweet taste that worked it way down her throat.

Suddenly, a warmth rushed through her from the tip of her toes to her sides! Feeling no pains in her feet any longer, Miriam grabbed her foot and look a look at it, seeing some sort of magic dissolve the glass wedged within and quickly heal her so not a drop of blood or scar remained. She looked to her sides we well, running her hands over the bumps and bruises Kurvoth gave her in the staged struggle and found them fading and flattening out. She sighed in relief, her beauty maintained. Reaching up to pull her golden tresses out of the confining bun her maids put her hair in earlier, she smiled at her draconian ‘captor’ as he laid next to her, lounging as a sultan would next to his lover.

Both dragon and princess alike knew their love was one none would understand. Already outcast for his more humanoid nature and appearance, Kurvoth would face further ire from his dragon-kind would they know his prisoner were actually his willing lover. And Miriam, what would people say should they knew of the sinful thoughts and emotions their princess felt for a monster among monsters? Thus, both lovers had to make a show of their ‘ire’ for one another, Miriam cowering before Kurvoth like a good little lady and Kurvoth showing no mercy to those who dared block him from his prize. It was a dangerous game they played, feigning these emotions just so Kurvoth could whisk Miriam away to his home, it would take only one lost (and lucky) traveler to come across them unprepared to know the truth of the black terror that ruled the deadly swamp. But it was a risk both were willing to take.

“You’ve been busy since I was last here.” Miriam noted, unable to keep her eyes off the towering mounds and piles of valuables that decorated the room. It was at least double the size since her last visit.

“Yes, I wanted to expand my collection.” He said, a clawed hand delicately laying over his tiny lover’s body, his thumb gently stroking her soft and supple skin. “I only deserve the best, after all.”

“That you do!” Miriam giggled in agreement, taking one of his fingers and gingerly kissing it, smiling as she heard his tail thump lightly on the massive bedding behind him. He tried to hide his joy over her shows of affection behind scoffs and eye-rolling, but that tail of his always betrayed him.

“How have things been with you?” Kurvoth eventually asked, making Miriam groan loudly and she let her head fall back onto the soft pillow behind her, staring at the decaying ceiling that may have once been beautifully painted.

“Father is pressuring me to seek out a suitor. He says it’s unheard of for a princess of my age to be unwed, much less not seeing anyone at the very least. He’s even started trying to trick me into meeting with people by skipping our chess nights and having a young noble that ‘happens to be visiting’ take his place instead! It’s so frustrating. Especially since I’m learning to play just for him.” Miriam sighed. Her frustration melted away quickly though as she felt Kurvoth clawed nail gently curl under her chin and pulled her face to him. She quickly became lost in his beautiful golden eyes, the flecks of blue, red, and green that dotted his iris’ drawing her in like a moth to a flame.

“Shall I eat them for you?” Kurvoth asked and flicked his tongue with a smarmy grin he leaned down to nuzzle Miriam, making the princess burst into laughter as she wrapped her arms as best she could around his massive snout!

“No! Then they’d get even more annoyed when the come to me ‘swearing’ they’ll slay you! Only in their dreams, maybe.” She giggled, gently stroking his broad nose. Hearing him huff in satisfaction, Miriam could not hide her blush as Kurvoth nuzzled into her further, his hand pressing her closer to his snout. She rested her head against him, closing her eyes as she drank in his familiar smoky scent.

“I cannot wait until I can kidnap you forever.” The dragon mumbled, deep, thick voice vibrating Miriam’s body to her very core. “I’ll build you a castle… surrounded by flowers so beautiful and deadly none would dare try and take you from me… I’d make sure there is a town nearby, with a bakery and bookstore so you are never without the things you enjoy. You’d be dressed in only the finest that I can steal, I’d get to hunt for you each day… You would be my crown jewelry.”

“That sounds beautiful, but you know it can’t be.” Miriam said, the most bittersweet smile stretching across her face. “My kingdom needs me. I’m the only one who can step up to the throne.”

“Your father can sire another prince or princess to take your place.”

“Not at his age, Kurvoth.”

“The amount of whores I’ve caught him with while descending on your castle says otherwise.” The dragon crudely joked. Miriam gasped with horror and slapped the center of Kurvoth’s snout as hard as she could! And though it probably hurt her hand more than it did anything to Kurvoth it certainly made her feelings clear as the giant dragon rolled his eyes. “Come now, my love. You know I’m joking.”

“I know, but it’s still rude!” She shouted, cheeks puffing up in annoyance.

“Will a kiss make it up to you?” Kurvoth purred, and leaned down to press his massive lips against the princess’ tiny body. But instead of the familiar feeling of her face and torso, Miriam turned on her side so he only kissed her hair and back, not accepting his kiss.

“Miriam…” He growled, smoke curling out of his nostrils. He tried to feign anger and annoyance for a few seconds longer, letting the heat from his readying, poisoned flame sack wash over her. But when the pale skinned girl did not respond, he sighed and sat up.

“Fine, I guess in that case…” He reached over and grabbed a glorious, jewel encrusted chest off the top of a gem pile. “These gifts I brought you are to go to waste if you won’t even let me look at you.”

“... Gifts?” Miriam couldn’t help but ask, peeking over her shoulder to see the artisan’s chest as Kurvoth set it down.

“Looks like I have your attention now.” Kurvoth teased, opening the chest and pulling out small pieces of black and purple silk. With his massive hand, he gestured to the white and lacy corset, bloomers, and tights Miriam donned. Getting the message, Miriam ever so slowly began undressing, able to feel Kurvoth’s eyes on her the whole time.

She went slow, cherishing the feeling of her smooth, hairless legs as the shapely tights were pulled off, wiggling her delicate toes as she removed one after the other. Then with the corset, she untied and loosened knot after knot after knot until finally, she could pull off the dreadful garment. A massive gasp of at filled her lungs as her breasts fell into place, delicate, pink nipples going hard when exposed to the cold air. She kept her smile small as she shimmied the bloomers off, kicking them away with grace and letting Kurvoth see her small and well trimmed bush of blonde hair. A low, guttural growl from Kurvoth vibrated the air. Miriam could see the loincloth he donned did nothing to hide the tent made by his cock, the torn piece of fabric only barely covering his balls.

“W-Woah!!” Miriam shouted as Kurvoth’s hands roughly pinched her arm and hoisted her in the air, leaving her naked and unprotected as his hot breath rolled over her hanging form, making a blush form over her body.

“Teasing bitch.” Kurvoth said with a wry grin, setting her down on his palm. “You’ll pay for that later.”

Teasingly sticking her tongue out at him in response, Miriam’s breath was stolen away as Kurvoth brought up the first of his gifts. Jewelry, rings of silver and gold crafted to look like tiny flowers. A necklace of black gold set with most beautiful diamonds and opal and amethyst Miriam has ever see. And a tiara, made of some sort of silver alloy that cause it to shine black rather than white in the light, with curves of metal making the gemstones that were crafted into it all the more beautiful.

“These I stole from another dragon, and upon seeing them I knew they belonged on you.” Kurvoth explained softly, setting the tiara atop her head. Miriam could not hide her welling tears of shock and joy, and quickly wiped them away as Kurvoth made her turn so he could put the necklace on her himself. While somewhat difficult with the size difference, Kurvoth managed to eventually close the clasp around her delicate neck. Miriam’s blush only deepened as she then felt his lips press against the back of her neck, his tongue gently grazing her. He gave her the rings to put on herself, as he was too big for that. She held her hand up to the sky and admired her decorated hands, which gleamed and glimmered in the light.

“These I took from a tailor, who clearly had no idea who he was messing with. Now I have his work, and his life.” Kurvoth laughed darkly, now holding in his hands some of the finest undergarments Miriam had laid her eyes on. Made of soft silk, every piece was as black as the night sky, decorated with black and white pearls sewn into the fabric while purple lace tied everything together. Eagerly, she stuck her legs out, making Kurvoth chuckle as he began dressing his princess like a doll.

He was careful as he pulled on the tights, claws barely scraping against her skin but when they did, sparks of exploded through Miriam’s form. Her body and mind ached for a more intimate touch as his scaled fingers would occasionally brush over her flesh. He was especially more teasing about this the closer her got to the thighs, practically avoiding them. Once the tights were pulled fully over her legs, with a grin that made it clear he was just as excited as her, Kurvoth then grabbed the bloomers. Miriam laid back and raised her hips in air, letting Kurvoth pull the silken undergarments up. A soft and shaky moan of anticipation fell from her lips as he pulled the bloomers up, the very top of one of his claws brushing her ever delicate skin under the edge. Kurvoth grinned as he set the bloomers in place and used his only filed down claw, it’s once sharp tip now a curved nub, to stroke against her crotch through the silk, making Miriam shiver with delight as she could feel him brush against her most sensitive areas.

“You’re already so excited I barely have to tease you!” He laughed, and moved onto the corset. He was quick about this one, the thick ribbons and lace that made it up allowing him to easily tie it tight around her torso. Sucking in a quick breath of air as she felt him get the final knot, she turned to face him with a smile.

“Gorgeous,” Kurvoth said, reaching a finger up to gently caress the side of her face. Miriam grabbed the finger and held it close, hugging the digits massive form close to her body. She stared up at him, and though he could not blush she would see the love and joy in his eyes. “Like a precious jewel, you are. The queen of my hoard.”

“It’s all thanks to you, and how you spoil me so.” Miriam said, releasing her grasp on his finger. Her blush went from a deep pink to a scarlet as Kurvoth moved his finger to her breasts and began stroking them, like how one would do to a bird.

“Maybe so.” He said as he removed his finger and dug through the chest a final time. “But now, let's make you the empress of my hoard.”

Miriam couldn’t hide her gasp at the dress Kurvoth pulled out from the chest. It was dark and ethereal, made of thick, dark purple velvet with black accents. The sleeves short but flowing and covered in lace and ribbons, with deep squared neckline. It was something she could only see a woman much older, much more mature and graceful than herself wearing. But here it was, hers to take with her lover wanting to put it on her.

“This I ripped off an empress and had the tailor fix before I ate him.” Kurvoth explained, taking Miriam’s hand between his two fingers and helping her rise to her feet. “I knew if there could be only one thing I stole from that kingdom, it had to be this.”

“It’s so beautiful…” Miriam whispered, taking the edge of the dress and admiring the feeling between her fingers. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. “It’s so beautiful I’m almost afraid to put it on… are you sure it will look good on me?”

“I know it will.” Kurvoth gently assure her. Taking his work for it, Miriam took the dress, carefully sliding it over the jewelry and silk she donned, carefully sliding and tying pieces together until the dress got her like a glove. Miriam tried to look down at herself, making Kurvoth chuckled as he brought her to a large, though somewhat cracked mirror.

Even in the fractured reflection, Miriam had he breath stolen away by the beauty reflected in the glass. The dress contrasted her pale skin beautifully, the thick velvets and lace making her look smaller than she already was. The jewelry was cool and relaxing on her skin, tying together the look. The tiara in particular was her favorite, making her feel like a real princess for once. Miriam wiped away any tears that threatened to well up, and looked to Kurvoth with a large smile on her face. “I-I feel like I’m about to go to a ball.” She confided in him, making the dragon chuckle.

“Well, then,” Kurvoth set her down on the soft sheets and blankets that made up his bed. She watched as he bowed to her, practically leaning over her before holding a single hand out to her. “May I dance with you, your highness?”

Giggling as this sudden change, Miriam place both her hands in Kurvoth own massive one. “You may~”

Soon Miriam was laughing and spinning around the den in her own strange little dance with Kurvoth! He held her two hands between two fingers, dragging her along the surface of the covers, mimicking a dancer the same size as her as best he could! Often times he lifted her above the floor she had to rush to keep up with his fast movements, to some it would be seen as clumsy and ungraceful but to her it was magical. She leaned happily into his hand, his grasp, his touch. Soon she was out of breath, panting and gasping as she fell to her knees with a smile on her face.

“That is enough dancing for one day, my princess.” He chuckled, lifting her up in cupped hand and placing her on his chest as his leaned back. His eyes fluttered shut, likely him resting for a moment as town rampages typically left him tired.

Miriam smiled, folding her arms under her to cushion her head as she lovingly stared at him. From this angle she took in his horns, flat forehead, sunken eyes… traits of a black dragon people found monstrous she was so deeply in love with. He was covered in thick, pitch black scales that radiated warmth, and his tail was long and thick, fingers sharply clawed with bone white tips. Monstrous, maybe. Something she loved, absolutely. His body was equally beautiful, but more for conventional reasons. Kurvoth was muscular, not insanely so, but his pecs and abs were defined, and Miriam loved how broad his shoulders were and strong his arms felt. His legs were more draconian compared to his arms, but were wonderful all the same. The princess also was happy to admit, with a blush however, she was happy to stare at his backside all day should his tail allow it. And his own ‘jewels’ were the most impressive she’d ever seen, both sides of him being near completely free of thick and scratchy scales, or even fine ones. He was more fleshy in those areas, and just behind them as well. He was incredible in so many ways to her.

“Are you hungry?” He eventually asked, being so careful as he stroked her back with his thumb, he practically wasn’t touching her.

“No, I ate just before you attacked. It was a big meal too, I don’t think I’ll need dinner.”

“Please,” Kurvoth scoffed. “We need to put a little meat on your bones… they starve you in that castle.”

“Come now, you don’t want me getting so plump you have trouble carrying me.” She teased, kicking her legs back and forth up in the air.

“You weigh nothing, lighter than a feather! Besides,” That teasing grin returned to his face as he pinched her buttocks, making her gasp with horror as she slapped his hands away! “I wouldn’t be opposed to you having a little more meat down there.”

“Stop it!” She cried, only getting laughter in response! Before she could get pouty again, Kurvoth plucked her up by the back of her dress and brought her to his snout. He laid her between his nostrils, hugging her close and lovingly, lips pressing softly again her body. Being held this close, Miriam could not help but to cuddle close herself, finding Kurvoth to be too sweet to resist.

“I’m sorry, you get so cute when I tease you.” He apologized, before nuzzling ever closer. “I missed you these past three months.”

“I missed you. I wish we could be together more often but…” Miriam cut herself off, not wanting to think of what horrid knights would boast about his head should they managed to get ahold of and slay Kurvoth. Time between each kidnapping was the only thing that kept Kurvoth from being regularly hunted, a sacrifice that needed to be made for safety.

“Eventually, my love. I’ll dash you away where no one can follow us, and it can be just you and I. This I promise.” Kurvoth said, pressing his lips against her and nuzzling ever closer. For the next for few hours the lover’s simply remained at each other’s side, cuddling and enjoying each other’s company, whispering sweet nothings occasionally. The moon rising high the mountains and covering the swamp in light.

“I think it is time for sleep, my queen.” Kurvoth said as Miriam yawn. The princess nodded in agreement, sleepy smile donning her features. Gingerly the dragon picked her up and carried her through the dilapidated halls and walkways until he reached his destination, a hallway fully collapsed and exposed to the outside world where just beyond, a tower of stone stood, half his height. He reached up with a careful claw and opened the wooden doors that covered the window, and looked to Miriam one final time for the night.

“Good night, my treasure.” He said, nuzzling her before holding her to the open window.

“Good night, Kurvoth.” She said, kissing him as he nuzzled her before she happily enter her room. It was as lavishly decorated as her room in the castle, a carpet of thick wool covering the cold stone floor, a vanity and wardrobe full of beautiful outfits and accessories, a bookcase of ancient books, and a bed of soft downy feathers.

Though it pained her, Miriam removed the dress and jewelry, leaving only the bloomers she would wear to sleep, preferring to sleep in the near-mud rather than the stuffy nightgowns the maids forced her in. As she took off the stockings, a soft murmuring brought her attention to the window behind her. Miriam gasped and placed a hand on her chest in shock! Kurvoth was watching her! That shock being replaced with mischief and joy, she rushed to the window and slammed the doors shut, smile large on her face.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to watch a lady when she’s alone?!” She scolded him, feeling playful as she heard his laugh.

“It’s hard not to stare at such a work of art.” He teased back, before the ground shook as Kurvoth likely settled around the tower, guarding and protecting it like any noble dragon. She heard he mumbling something in draconic, a language she was yet to grasp, but the kind tone of his voice made it clear he was speaking something fondly before he nodded off.

Hearing him start to snore, Miriam crawled into her soft feather bed, wrapping the thick comforter around him. Warm and cozy, with the sounds of her lover’s heavy snores outside as a sort of lullaby, Miriam fell into a comfortable sleep.

…

Miriam awoke with a groan, barely cracking her eyes open as she pulled her head under the covers. She didn’t know what time it was, but it was most certainly too early to be waking up. She woke up on the tail end of the world around her shaking, a sound tearing its way through the staircase a harsh rumble. It wasn’t anything that surprised her, often times Kurvoth accidentally woke her up with his snores and shifting in his sleep. All the princess could do was curl up tightly in her soft bed, and wait for his snoring episode to pass.

And it would have been that simple, if not for smell.

It started fair enough, smelling just like any natural BO. Miriam was convinced it was just her own morning breath, only confirming her suspicions it was way too early to get up. But the longer she tried to fall back asleep, the stronger and stronger the smell got, making her toss and turn as it got thicker and thicker, worse and worse until finally she sat up, gasping for any fresh air! Instead, she got a lungful of this horrible smell, sending her in a coughing fit! Placing a hand over her mouth and nose as she coughed the princess stood up with teary eyes. Even with her hand trying to block out of the smell it was still so strong!

Miriam’s eyes burned as she looked around the room. A thin, green miasma seemed to float about the air in thin ribbons of stink. Stumbling on sleepy feet she went to the window and threw the small doors open, letting the fresh air blow in and blow away the horrible smell. With some clean air finally in her system, after basking in the moonlight, Miriam turned her back to the window to try and find the whereabouts of that stench. The princess practically upturned her room in a desperate search for anything that could cause such a vile stench, convinced some animal must have crawled its way into the tower and died since she had been away. She threw her top mattress off her bed, nearly tore the drawers out from her dressers, even moved furniture in her search! All she accomplished was making her room a complete disaster and working up a sweat. The smell persisting, Miriam leaned out the window a second time to get a breath full of fresh air, and glanced towards Kurvoth.

Her mouth went stale at what she saw. While he was neatly curled up in front of the tower, his ass was pressed right into the tower doors, tail lifted and twitching every time the scent seemed to get stronger. Stomach twisting into knots, the princess cupped her hands and shouted down! “KURVOTH! WAKE UP!”

The dragon barely stirred, to her annoyance. Quickly she rushed over to her vanity and grabbed an old bottle of perfume. Leaning out the window a second time, she chucked it towards the dragon’s face while screaming! “KURVOTH MOVE YOUR FAT BUTT! YOU’RE FARTING ON THE TOWER!”

She watched as the frail bottle glided through the air and splashed right between the dragon’s eyes, making him wake up with a snort and a flinch. As he did so, the tower shook and the smell on the got worse, causing Miriam to gag now that she knew she was inhaling dragon gas. “Are you awake now?!”

“‘M up, ‘m up…” Kurvoth grumbled as he sat up, a yawn showing off all his sharp, pearly white teeth. Along with his bones cracking as he stretched, Miriam could hear loud and bubbly farts popping against the ground, something that made her shiver with disgust. “What’s wrong, my jewel…?”

“You were,” She couldn’t stop her face from going red at the mere thought of having to say this. “You were… expelling gas into the tower. I can smell it all the way up here. Can you please stop?”

“Hm… Oh, sorry, Miriam. I’ve been feeding off livestock recently and well…” To prove a point Kurvoth rubbed his slightly bloated gut and a massive blast of gas exploded from his rear! A mist of poisonous green like his flames, Miriam couldn’t hide her disgust. “It’s something I can’t help. I’m sure you understand, don’t you?”

“Actually no, I don’t.”

“Oh?” The dragon raised a brow, waking up bit by bit. “Really now? You can't tell me you’ve never let out a fart on accident before.”

“Actually, I can. I’ve never once… broke wind, on accident, in public or anywhere. It’s disgusting.” Miriam said proudly, failing to note the dragon’s mischievous grin as he rose to converse with here face to face, leaning against the tower.

“Sounds like you aren’t a fan of my brand of perfume, princess.” Kurvoth said. Before Miriam could say anything, a growl pierced the air and Kurvoth belched right into the window! Miriam felt her blue eyes water, stinging as a green mist blew past her body. The smell was horrid, like rotting carrion and poison, it took all her strength not to double over into a coughing fit, the princess feeling bile rise to the back of her throat as he stomach twisted painfully. She didn’t even notice the glob of slimy spit that covered her breasts until she was done coughing, and immediately tried to wipe it away with her hands! Feeling disgust as her nipple hardened under the feeling of the spit with the cold air and Kurvoth’s hot breath permeating her room.

“No, I’m not! It’s disgusting! I command you to stop!” Miriam shouted, grabbing a dress from her wardrobe to wipe away the saliva, turning her back to Kurvoth.

“Alright, your highness, I’ll stop teasing you.”

“Good, thank you K-” As Miriam turned, her face went bright red and then white at the sight she saw beyond her window. Instead of moonlight and Kurvoth’s handsome face, it was simply an expanse of familiar black flesh, lacking scales on this more sensitive part of his body, his crack lined up right with the window and tail raised coyly. He blocked out nearly all the light, what little that came through only illuminating his ass.

“Besides,” The dragon began, leaning his weight threateningly against the tower, making it sway ever so slightly, sending Miriam tumbling to the ground as her furniture quaked with her, books and furniture toppling over in a familiar scene. “I still need to show you what happens when you tempt me as you did earlier and don’t deliver.”

“Kurvoth,” Miriam began, voice quaking. “You wouldn’t-”

“Oooooh, I feel so full of gas. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind helping me deal with it, wouldn’t you, my jewel?” Kurvoth purred in that silky voice that would send shivers down Miriam’s spine, though this time for entirely different reasons than what she was used to. He was serious.

Miriam scrambled to her feet, rushing for the window doors! If she could slam them shut that may just help her, if only a little! Unfortunate for her though she was just too slow.

PRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT-FFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRT!!!

The gale was an ungodly 10 seconds long, loud and boisterous! As the wind blew Miriam back, making her tumble to the ground, a thick green mist seeped out of his ass with the stench, filling and coating the room. Miriam watched as flowers wilted and the scent created by broken perfume bottles was overshadowed by the scent that fell from her lover’s ass. It was pure death, smelling of the worst poison and raw shit, as though Kurvoth never wiped. Miriam gagged and heaved, the smell quickly overpowering her senses. It took all her power not to start crying as she gulped, feeling like the stench was trying to sear it’s way onto her skin.

“Kurvoth, please…” Miriam whimpered.

“Don’t worry love,” Miriam could see his tail swaying happily, and hear the torturous tone in his voice. “There’s no way I’m out yet.”

With that Miriam could hear his stomach and bowels churn, with an unfamiliar sound joining them. As through the organ in his body that produced the poisons black dragons were known to secrete and use was working overtime. The gas was also unnaturally hot, as through his flame sac were working with his body to make his gas awful too. And with the promise of it only getting worse, Miriam could not hide the despaired expression she donned.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another gust of wind blow its way from between his cheeks, silent in nature, it was so hot and potent Miriam’s entire body flush scarlet and she started to squirm, her body trying to find some way to relieve her pain. The fart was dry, and quickly replaced and semblance of fresh air Miriam, the air pressure actually making her ears pop. She writhed and struggled, trying to take shallow breaths between her nose and mouth alike to lessen the pain.

“I’m not hearing you breathing much love, maybe you need something more potent?” As he said that a massive, brassy fart exploded, groans falling from his lips as he did so, clearly enjoying the release and paying no mind to Miriam’s pain.

Miriam couldn’t stop herself from heaving the taste of gas thick on her tongue, invading all her senses. The fart was thick and slowly getting damp, Miriam could see as the cold stone walls started gathering precipitation in contrast to the damp heat of his flatulence. Miriam herself found sweating as well, feeling gross as the gas felt like a heavy layer clinging to her skin, trapped in her sweat. Kurvoth’s horrible, musky gas seemed unending, the dragon soon chaining together fart after fart in an unending barrage he trapped within her room. Miriam could see sweat dripping off his blackened flesh and onto the floor, creating a massive puddle that soon reached her. Sitting in ankle-high dragon ass sweat, Miriam was on the verge of passing out from the smell and grossness.

“Kurvoth…” Miriam whimpered, trying to push herself up with her arms, only to fall face first into the sweat. She looked up and felt her body go hold as she saw the walls around her starting to crumble, giving way to soft, vile black flesh surrounding her. And slowly pressing it’s way through the stone walls, with thick black wrinkles and remnants of dry shit clinging to it, the black dragon’s anus destroyed half her room. Looming over her like a beast about to have a meal, Miriam gulped and begged, “Please don’t…”

“Sorry, my jewel.” Kurvoth spoke from above, and with a pleased moan, rested his entire weight on the tower, sitting on it like a stool. With careful maneuvering he moved his hands beneath him and pulled apart his cheeks, rubbing his ass back and forth on the towers tip until he managed to pin Miriam’s small body directly under his shit-stained asshole. And with little else fanfare he let out a string of bubbly farts, popping right on top of his cushion of a lover. “I’ll make it up to you, but right now… Gods, I’m loving this.”

Miriam was renewed with energy as his burning anus pressed into her from above. Miriam shriek and struggled, hands pounding against the tight hole and rubbing her nude body up against the sensitive and rubbery flesh, making Kurvoth bite his tongue in pleasure as he flexed his anus with each little fidget, desperate for more. Miram was crying by this point, feeling near violated after her massive lover, the one who promised to protect her, used her like an asswipe and smeared his anus across her, covering her in his poisonous scent and scat. His weight soon settled on her and she was trapped, tears streaking down her face as she was trapped in the folds of his asshole.

An ominous sound broke the pounding of her heart in her ears, and Miriam prayed that sound would go away as she heard Kurvoth groan and his stomach gurgle along with him. The massive black starfish holding her down twitched, bugling and puckering a tad against her form before slowly it opened up. Miriam was given only a second to take in a breath of the vile air around her before she was caught in the eyes of the storm.

BLLLLLLLRT!

PSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!

PFFBBBBBBBFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBT!!!

No matter how long it went on or how much Miriam struggled, Kurvoth seemed to be able to expel gas forever. She was pinned to the ground by the sheer force of the wind, sapped of her strength by the heat and stench, it clinging to her skin and pores. She was right next to the source, the raw stench of his ass whipping around her, finding a way into her body. She tried to ignore the throbbing feeling between her legs as the dragon ripped ass on top of her body, nothing could save her now. Sweat droplets would splash over her entire body and face, his dried scat clinging to her form.

Lungs burning, eyes full of tears, Miriam couldn't take it anymore. She gasped for breath and immediately started struggling. The smell was raw and unfiltered, the mixing of his poison and heat and excess gas made a deadly combination. The plumes of gas found their way down her throat and up her nose, it was all she could breath. His flesh dominated her, all he had to do was flex a little and she was lost between his cheeks. Sweat was sent flying by the force of his wind, and it found its way into Miriam’s mouth, staining her tongue with its taste. The smell built up and up and up, with nowhere to go it became overpowering, potent. And as Kurvoth roared and let out a silent but deadly stream of gas that seared her flesh impossibly red, Miriam’s eyes rolled into the back of her head.

…

Miriam awoke feeling disgusting and sore. Her first reaction was to immediately pushed herself up and scramble away! But her legs and arms ached far too much to allow such a feat, instead only barely cooperating enough with the blonde princess to let her roll over onto her back and stare at the ceiling of Kurvoth’s throne room. Miriam licked her dry lips and immediately regretted the action, finding her mouth dry and to taste vile. A lingering stench so vile seemed stuck in her nose, and thus even though she seemed clean and bathed, the stench to her seemed to remain. Her naked form was free of sweat and muck, but that still didn’t remove the horrible feeling.

“Good morning, your highness~”

Miriam turned her head as she heard an overly cocky voice greet her. Kurvoth laid on his ‘bed,’ shit eating grin on his face and hands tucked behind his head. Miriam said nothing, instead turning away before he could catch her glare and got up and shaky legs, and began roaming the bed for the clothes she discarded yesterday. She normally loved the feeling of his eyes raking over her form, longing and loving but right now… It just made her feel disgusting and alone.

“You slept well late night thanks to my thanks to my ‘brew.’” The dragon snickered. Miriam paused for a second, tempted to spit out a retort, but kept her mouth shut and continued searching. She senses as the air grew thick with tension, and Kurvoth continued, tone still playful but words far more sharp. “I surprise even myself, honestly. I didn’t expect to like it so much. I just wanted to play around with you, knowing how much you enjoy it when I tease you.”

Miriam still remained quiet, finding her corset and bloomers and throwing them on, mouth a tight line. She bit her tongue, hands shaking as her emotions bubbled, thinking to how she screamed and begged for him to stop. Nothing like when he teased her.

“I will say though,” Kurvoth lowered his hand to Miriam, gently and lovingly trying to stroke her back. “I’m looking forward to doing it ag-”

“Don’t!!!” Miriam shouted! Throwing her head back and falling to the ground, glaring at Kurvoth with such intensity the black beast looked quite taken aback! “Touch me!!! Never touch me unless I let you ever again!”

Kurvoth blinked. “What has you all tense?”

“What, you ask?” Miriam repeated softly, beginning to march up to the dragon. “My mouth tastes like- like, pardon my language, shit and my nose stinks to the high hells! You used me as an ass wipe! You destroyed by room with your fat butt and flooded it with your sweat! You-you farted all over my and kept farting even when I asked you over and over again to stop!”

“Oh please, Miriam, don't be so dramatic.” Kurvoth said, and Miriam could no longer hide her rage and red face as she watched the cocky dragon roll his eyes. “I was playing around with you is all, nothing to get yourself into a tizzy about.”

“Dramatic? DRAMATIC?! Did you miss the part where you WIPED YOUR FILTHY SPHINCTER across my NAKED BODY?!” Miriam, shrieked voice getting shrill before she coughed, trying to regain some composure as she watched smoke start flaring from Kurvoth’s nostrils. “What you did was disgusting and revolting and so many other disgusting things I can't even list. I demand an apology, NOW.”

“An apology?! You spoiled brat, what part of ‘playing’ do you not understand?!”

“What part of ‘Kurvoth no more please’ do you not understand?!”

“It was fucking great, you can’t tell me you started courting a dragon and didn’t expect something like this to happen!”

“I at least expect to be asked if it’s okay and something I want to do!”

“Come fuckin’ on, I pleasure you every other night! What of my own desires!”

“Your please shouldn’t have to come at my expense!”

“Coddled brat!”

“Brutish dragon!”

“Princess Anemic!”

“Draconic Freak!”

“FUCKING WHORE!”

Miriam blinked and actually reared back from that insult, chest heaving. Kurvoth was towering over her, poisoned flames spilling over his teeth, hands on either side of her with his pupils dilated to full slits, anger boiling. Miriam sniffed and brought her hands up to her eyes, wiping away tears and choking back welling up cries before Kurvoth could see them. Kurvoth knew how many princes tried to marry her, but she always assumed he knew she was ever faithful to him. She always promised and assure him he was the only man she would love. She felt like the trust she had in him, that was built upon the trust she though he had in her, was torn out as viciously as the air in her lung.

“Kurvoth.” Miriam began softly. “I want to go home.”

She watched his wings falter. Even when they fought viciously before, Miriam always stayed. “You can’t leave, the swamp will kill you.”

“Kurvoth.” She began more firmly. “Take me home.”

“I can’t, they’ll kill me. Why the hell do you want to fucking leave anyways, huh? Tell me!”

‘I don’t feel safe around you right now.’ She wanted to say, the words dancing on the tip of her tongue, thinking on how easily he abused his power, his strength, and her trust in him. Instead, all she said was, “This isn’t good for either of us right now and I want to sleep in a real bedroom with a real shower.”

“...Fine.” Kurvoth spat, wings unfurling again as he grabbed her by the back of her corset, not caring as his claws and scales scrapped against her flesh, much to his dismay. “I’ll take you back to your human lovers, maybe you’ll let them have fun with you, won’t you.”

Miriam said nothing, simply lowering her head as Kurvoth took her to a pathway, dropped her off and said nothing as he flew away. It took only hours for her to arrive back at the castle thanks to kind travelers, and she immediately rushed into her father’s arms. He hugged her and consoled her as she sobbed into his robes, telling her how brave she was and that there was little else to fear now that she was home and safe. Little did he know, the princess cried for her aching heart and dragon lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this? Check me out on the trash heap that is now [Tumblr](https://asmallweirdo.tumblr.com/) and [DeviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/asmallweirdo)!

“...Riam- … Miriam-… Miriam!”

“Huh?”

The princess blinked twice, finally getting pulled out of her stupor. Feeling eyes on her she sat up straight to save face and looked around, forgetting where she was for just a moment. The walls of the tea room were warmly lit with sunlight, her father sat beside her on the couch, hand on her knee in concern. Across from her, King Flavius and his son Julius sat on an equally decadent couch, hiding concern behind fake smiles. Miriam could feel the krick in her neck from having kept it turned to the side so long while resting her head in her hands, staring at the walls in thought rather than paying attention to whatever political garble her father or visitors were on about. She didn’t even try to hide her tiredness or disinterest, allowing her lips to turn downward into a frown.

“Are you all right, Miri?” Her father asked softly, using her old childhood nickname.

“...Please forgive me.” Miriam finally said, rising from her seat. “I don’t feel well enough today to dea- entertain guests. Excuse me.”

Miriam didn’t wait for that excuse, as she made her way to the door, mind already straying back to someone else. The last thing she heard from the room was her father asking the king and prince to excuse her behavior, saying “She’s been a tad out of it since that horrible dragon kidnapped her!”

‘Kurvoth…’ Miriam thought sadly, eyes glued to the ground as servants weaved their way around her amongst the huge halls of the palace.

It had been nearly two weeks since she last saw heard anything from her draconic lover. According to her father who had hired ‘the best’ to hunt ‘the beast,’ he practically disappeared off the face of the Earth after he abandoned her in the country to find her own way home. Her mind was trapped on his cold and rageful expression, the way his nostrils flared and teeth had curled back to reveal the row of sharp teeth contained within his maw. How cold his eyes had stared at her, the typically welcoming gold shade having become so cold and harsh, practically dulled with anger. ‘I’ll take you back to your human lovers, maybe you’ll let them have fun with you, won’t you?’ Those words still cut her to her core, only recently had she finally stopped tearing up at the very idea of them. Anytime she looked back on that scene, it felt like a dagger of hot, poisoned metal was being stabbed and twisted into her heart. While she wanted an apology still, she was thinking on how much she would be willing to forsake that just to have Kurvoth back.

Miriam made it back to new room just in time, slamming the door just behind her and startling the maids cleaning her room and setting up new furniture.

“Please, leave.” Miriam asked.

“But, you highness-”

“You’ll have time to make the vanity later. This is an order, leave.” Miriam said, this time with no question to her tone. The servants scurried out and Miriam just barely closed and locked the door in time before tears started welling and pouring over.

The princess kicked off her shoes and threw herself atop the plush bed, covering herself up with the thick comforter and wrapping her arms around her pillows in a tight hug as she cried into them. She felt so childish, crying into her pillow over an argument. But knowing this did nothing to stop the emotions from flowing over. Her father called her a sensitive soul, and told her it was a wonderful thing to have. But to Miriam all it did was cause her trouble, making her cry over the little things and get excited at the simple. “I really am a child…” Miriam mumbled under her covers, thinking on how Kurvoth called her a brat and how true it now rang, and how that truth stung.

“Kurvoth…” Miriam sighed wearily. She hoped he was okay. She knew he was prone to get aggressive and violent when angered. She feared the idea of him terrorizing a village, both for the sake of the villagers and him. She could see it in her nightmare, Kurvoth being brought to the ground. His wings getting clipped. A blade slicing through the thick scales of his neck, burning his throat inside out as he would be chopped open… Miriam swallowed harshly, fighting down bile and trying to push away the thoughts. Kurvoth was no weakling, as a black dragon he was one of the strongest, but he wasn’t immortal.

Trying to think of happier things, she thought of a scenario in which all of this just hadn’t happened. Kurvoth would have apologized, stubbornly but none the less, or just wouldn’t have done all that at all. He’d take her into his arms for a warm hug and stroke her hair, claws tangling and pulling the little golden locks. She’d kiss his nose, maybe stroke his snout for a bit. They would talk and sing and laugh. Maybe they’d go out and Kurvoth would take her to that field of flowers just over the mountain near his castle, she’d get to pick a few while Kurvoth hunted for food… She blushed and buried her face into her pillow, feeling even more childlike for imagining how it could have gone. What happened is what happened, she should accept that.

But with that in mind, Miriam’s thoughts strayed. Why had Kurvoth done that to her? She knew the dragon lewd, if it weren’t for him knowing she wanted to wait until they were married to get really intimate he’d likely insist on having sex much more often. And he never striked Miriam as the type to do… those sorts of things. Was that even something people enjoyed? Was it a draconic thing? She knew it disgusted her but if Kurvoth had enjoyed it... If he had just asked if he could do it and she had said yes maybe she would have… She was so confused on her feelings about all thing.

Miriam sat up, wiping away the wetness off her cheeks and pulled herself out of bed, with great difficulty due to the heavy formal dress she wore. ‘I need to change if I’m going to do some research.’ Miriam though, digging through her piles of clothes until she found a more suitable casual dress made of soft blue cotton with pink ribbons. Miriam decided she was going to do a little research into the sexual habits of dragons and dragonborns (since even Kurvoth wasn’t sure of what he was) and other things… she also made a note to visit the spy master and Dr. Marcella. If she Kurvoth wouldn’t apologize to her, maybe she could find a way to adapt to Kurvoth’s wants.

…

If there was one thing that always surprised Miriam, it was the variety of books tucked away in the back corners of the library. From when she was a child and found books that were able to help her learn the impossible task of conjugation, to her teen years in finding more ‘mature’ novels of princess and knights who were misunderstood by society, to when she first felt butterflies in her stomach after her first interaction with Kurvoth. All of it and more was discovered the musty and cramped halls of this spanning room.

It took Miriam time to find what she needed without the librarian’s help. She didn’t want to risk even the tiniest breadcrumbs when it came to her and Kurvoth’s relationship. She had to explore the odds and ends shelves, skimming through book after book on Draconic legacy and habits. The information on Dragonborn was easy enough to find, just difficult to choose from with there being so many different books on the subject. In contrast, sexual information on dragon’s was less plentiful, no surprise considering their devastating nature. Nonetheless, she eventually found an old research book (more an essay really with it being made entire of paper and bound by staples) by an ancient sage theorizing the sexual nature of chaotic dragons like black and white. After gathering these materials she made a final stop, to the erotic section, before visiting Spy Master Trick. Just finding any short and raunchy book, she tucked into the pile she carried and turned to make her way to the door-

“I didn’t expect you to have an interest I such literature, your highness.”

“Oh!” Miriam cried, nearly tripping over her own two feet and sending the pile in her arms spilling across the floor. Sucking in a breath of irritation and fear, she swooped down to gather everything up before the nature of the contents she carried could be identified.

“My apologise, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The kind voice continued and Miriam looked up to see Prince Julius holding a hand out to her. Miriam smiles softly with a bright blush and took his hand, allowing him to graciously pull her to her feet.

“It’s fine, no harm done. But yes, I enjoy this sort of literature as well. It’s… exciting!” She giggled, unable to find another word to describe it. Julius laughed along with her.

“Yes, well, I haven’t had the pleasure of reading such works as the scholar’s of my castle consider them too ‘low class’ to even be let near the library. Perhaps you and I could talk books over dinner this evening?” Julius offered with a charming smile.

“Ah,” Miriam began, turning her expression to be that of an apologetic one. “I already have plans this evening. Maybe another time.”

Miriam began to walk away, but a strong hand on her shoulder stopped her in place! Before she could ask anything, Miriam found herself pressed into the side of the bookcase, face to face with Julius! His hands trailed down to hers, forcibly twining them together in a tight grip, his nails digging into her flesh. Their noses were mere inches aparts, and the things she had gathered to read laid scattered on the floor once more. His body was uncomfortably close, practically pressing against her even though he was an inch or two shorter than her.

“You really must reconsider, Miriam.” He whispered, his breath just barely grazing over her skin, eyes half-lidded. “I’ve been dying to get some time alone with you. I know you get distracted when our father’s are together with us, but perhaps alone…”

He started leaning in, and time slowed for Miriam. Thoughts and emotions and ideas bubbled in her head, blush rising with them as she felt his lips getting closer and closer to grazing hers. Part of her felt that whimsical sort of childish joy of the idea of being courted so scandalously, a part of her whispered to let him as if Kurvoth was going to think of her being a cheating bitch she may as well be one. The final part of her, it boiled and seethed and raged Julius would do something like this, her faith in Kurvoth undying.

And it was her final emotion she went with, roughly pushing Julius back and onto the ground, glaring as she wiped her mouth (though they hadn’t kissed) and resisted the urge to spit at his feet, instead opting to lean down and gather up her reading supplies.

“And you should really consider a breath mint.” She spat at him, marching off in a huff as he watched her walk away with anger and bewilderment. The nerve of that princess!

…

“Spy Master Trick!” Miriam called after sealing the secret entrance behind her, eyes scanning the room. The boiling cauldron of poison illuminated the room in a green life, making the various bottles and bushels of poisoned plants, liquids, and materials gleam with a deceivingly enchanting light, while it cast the torture equipment haphazardly shove into a corner in a suitably ominous light. But the abyssite was nowhere to be found. “I’m in need of your assistance!”

“Ah, Lady Miriam.” The blue eyed girl jumped out of her skin and whipped around as a deep and enchanting voice spoke from behind her! There, cast in shadows with his white eyes glowing and horns casting tall shadows along the wall, was Trick. The abyssaite man laughed, showing off his fangs of teeth and patted the stunned Miriam on the head as though she were a child. “So nice to have you visit. I love seeing my favorite pupil. How comes the alchemy? Hopefully that big bad dragon didn’t scare you enough into forgetting your lesson tomorrow.”

“I have the fairy bracelet all ready! I didn’t forget!” Miriam cried, before going red as she could tell from the smirk on his face and the way the man crossed his arms he had been teasing her. Shaking her head and regaining a more regal stance with a sigh, she continued, “Re-Regardless of that, I am in need of some materials for my own personal studies. I need the pheromones and diluted poison of a black dragon. Very diluted poison, essentially to the point it’s no longer poisonous to ingest or if it smear into your eye or something.”

“Doable, but quite a curious request your excellency. Are you perhaps planning on finding a way to slay your captor yourself?” Trick asked, before leaning in and whispering, “Or is there something you’d like to share.”

“My projects and little experiments should be little of your concern unless they are interfering with my studies.” Miriam whispered back. She watched her favorite teacher smile and shrug with a shake of his head. He wander over to grab a ladder to navigate the shelves that lined and covered the walls around him. How he he could find anything in this mess of a room Miriam would never know, but nonetheless he managed, returning not a minute later with two near identical green bottles, the only difference being their shapes, one short and stout and the other shaped like a heart.

“While these materials aren’t dangerous, please do be careful when mixing them, your highness. You’ll find and even mix of the two will give off a vile stench.” Trick mentioned, to which Miriam nodded.

“I promise I’ll be careful!” Miriam promised, and left the secret chamber, tucking the bottles away in the deep pockets of her skirt. With light steps she excitedly danced up the stairs, easily finding her way to the castle infirmary. She opened the door and glanced around, and smiled when her eyes landed on the dark-skinned doctor sitting at a desk just a few steps away.

“Hello, Miriam.” Dr. Marcella greeted the princess as she walked in, a smile on her aged face. “How are the new pills treating you? No more cramps?”

“None whatsoever! And thank you for giving me that incense, it really does help me fall asleep much better. Do you think you could teach me how to make it?” Miriam asked, happy to make small talk with the pleasant elderly woman. Dr. Marcella just chuckled and winked.

“Sorry hon, old monastery secret. Unless you’d want to take up monk training, that recipe is following me to the grave.” She joked.

“Got it. I did come today to ask for something though.” Miriam began.

“Oh? To help with smelling sensitivity again?”

“Uh, no. It’s actually for, um,” Miriam blushed and gestured for the old lady to lean over so Miriam could whisper in her ear. Dr. Marcella chuckled and complied, letting the young girl whisper what was needed. When she was done, the old lady got up and headed over to a set of cabinets shoved in the far corner of the room and unlocked it.

“That’s entirely normal dear, I have just what you need for a quick fix!” She said as she brought a tiny over to Miriam, which contained a pink liquid. “It can be ingested, rubbed, or even just smelled to get your desired effect. It will purely affect your drive and sensitivity, nothing more. The sensation and desire should fade away once you get your results, but if it doesn’t just drink some vinegar mixed with water and if it doesn’t even fade with that, come see me.”

“Thank you.” Miriam said, face still pink as she took the vial and carefully tucking it into her pocket. After talking some more with Dr. Marcella over tea, Miriam left the office and headed toward her room. She waited until after supper (eating in her own room to avoid the guests) to lock the doors and set the things she had gathered out on her desk. Cracking her knuckles and putting on alchemy gloves, she began to brew something quite potent.

…

“Done.” Miriam sighed and leaned back in her chair, admiring her creation. The strange purpleish liquid cooled long ago, and a whiff she had earlier had confirmed to her it’s potency. A combination of black dragon poison, pheromones, and an aphrodisiac. More than enough of it sat in the beaker for her needs.

As she waited for the concoction to cool, she had been reading on dragons and dragonborns alike. She could only go on theories unfortunately with the fact Kurvoth was not one nor the other, but some strange combination of both. And from this research all she could guess was, gas-play was just something Kurvoth liked. Dragon’s apparently went through very similar courting and sex processes as humanoids, only with different beauty standards. Dragonborn sex and sexual desires were essentially the same (meaning just as kinky) as other humanoids as well. Even down to the kinds of kinks they could be into. It’s just he likely never realized is and chose to explore his interest in a way that… didn’t prepare her well, to put it simply.

‘But hopefully with this I’ll be able to enjoy it a little myself… Or at least not get as grossed out by it.’ She thought optimistically, taking a little of the fluid and pouring it over her handkerchief. Grabbing another soft piece of cloth and smearing just a little of the base aphrodisiac on it and the erotic book, Miriam shredded her her clothes and threw herself into the bed.

She wanted to prepare herself before she went in hard. Miriam brought the aphrodisiac soaked rag and brought it to her face, fluttering her eyes shut as she pressed it to her mouth and nose and took a long whiff. It took a few moments for her body to react, spine shaking and tingling as her skin turned pink. A sigh fell from her lips as she then gently dragged the rag down her body to her lower lips. She lightly bit her tongue as she slowly started to rub, teasing herself. The medicine immediately started to work, Miriam’s own feminine fluids soak the rag through as it set her nerves ablaze with desire. All too quickly she found herself drenched in sweat, so tempted to plunge her fingers between her folds but held herself back. ‘I won’t even need the book at all.’ Miriam thought with cheerful hug, grabbing the special dragon soaked handkerchief and brought it to her face, preparing for the worst…

Only to smell nothing.

“What?” Miriam asked aloud. “No… no it should still be there!”

Ignoring the throb in her loins, Miriam jumped from her bed and grabbed the beaker of Dragon Juice off her desk and practically stuck her nose in it. In only a few minutes it’s once pungent stench faded into nothingness. Miriam somewhat deflated. She wanted to try and toughen herself up to Kurvoth’s scent, but all the elements of her plan seemed to have foiled each other. With an upset sigh, Miriam returned and fell back onto her bed. As she did so, a heavy feeling of weariness seemed to tear through her, instantly making her eyes flutter shut. With nothing to stop her, the princess drifted off to sleep.

…

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn't~ If I couldn’t handle this part of you what kind of lover am I?”

Kurvoth laughed at the princess’ tough words, forked tongue slipping out to lovingly lick Miriam’s body, taking in her scent. Miriam shivered as he did so, the wet, smooth texture of his tongue sending shocks of pleasure against her form. Miriam couldn’t tell much about where she was, the sky seemed foggy, her vision clouded at the corners of her eyes. But Kurvoth’s hands felt familiar enough. His breath was warm and smelled of char and poison, but in a strangely fine way. Both of them were naked and Miriam could only think about how much her pussy ached, sweat dripping down her forehead and back in desperation. She could see Kurvoth wasn’t much better, his panting thick and desperate and his cock fully erect, dripping at the tip with clear precum.

“I can’t wait to make you suffer.” Kurvoth teased, placing his massive hand over Miriam’s body and pinning her down to the cushion she laid on. She watched him pull himself up to his full, terrifying height, making Miriam quiver with lust. His shadow fell over her and his expression was obscured from being so high up. She could see nearly everything, from the way his tail curled to the way his lips pulled apart to show off his teeth in a lustful smile. Turning his body, Miriam watched as he got lower and lower to the ground until he placed his rear on the edge of the cushion she laid on, barely sitting on it. “I just hope this isn’t a decision you come to regret.”

Before Miriam could say anything in response, she heard groans and gurgles echo around her followed by Kurvoth groaning as he rubbed his stomach. A large ‘prrrrfffffffffft’ fluttered out from between his ass cheeks. The air was hot, thick, and dense with the smell of shit and Kurvoth’s draconic poisons. It clouded around her thoughts and Miriam shuddered from disgust, holding back a gasp so not to breath in any more than she needed to. As another vile fart blew over her body, adding to the swampy stench that was slowly filling the air, Miriam dropped her hand to her loins and began fingering herself. Shivering with delight at she curled her fingers inside of her, though the stenchmade it take a notably longer time for her to get wet.

“Come on now, don’t make me do all this,” As Kurvoth said this another gust of flatulence exploded from between his cheeks, so loud Miriam’s ears popped! “For nothing, sniff it up!”

Miriam didn’t want to, but she had made a promise. Flicking her clit, Miriam gasped for air just as a wet blast of air trumpeted out from between his cheeks. Miriam convuled and gagged, coughing and gasping from the thick stench forced down her throat and into her nose. She could hear Kurvoth’s gut swishing and swirling with remnants of his past meals and gasp, even the occasional scream and crack of bones of souls unfortunate enough to cross his path in his hunger. How many of them added to this stink she was now basking in, getting off to? As horrible as it was, the thought of it only added to the slickness of her cunt as she plunged her fingers in and out at a fast rate.

Pssssssh! Bllllllrt! Pffftpffftpfft! A string of overwhelming farts streamed out from between Kurvoth’s ass, blowing Miriam’s hair back as she panted and moaned. Kurvoth roared with pleasure, Miriam could see his arms desperately working at his cock. The vile wind never stopped, and as she could feel it blowing against her sensitive flesh down below, legs spread wide open to his asscrack. Miriam found shame and disgust in how good it felt to have his gas blow over her. Her coughs became moans, and as disgusting as she found the stench of his unwashed ass it slowly began to turn her on, the idea of Kurvoth farting on her…

“Dirty girl, I knew you’d enjoy this.” the dragon’s teeth clacked together with his grin as he groaned, the air tinting green from his natural poisons and pheromones mixed with his gas. Letting out a disgusting, wet sounding fart that made the dragon sway his tail like a dog as Miriam could see droplets of sweat drip between his crack, he chortled. “Don’t you think you can get a bit closer, my jewel? Show me that loyalty of yours.”

‘Damn him.’ Miriam thought to herself, quaking at the idea of having to get closer to that windy rear of his, though she’d loath even more to have to admit a large part of it was from pleasure rather than disgust. And he knew questioning her loyalty was a way to get her to do near anything. Trying to keep her her breathing shallow she crawled over and found herself eclipsed by rotund cheeks. A high pitched squeal of a fart pinched it’s way out from between his cheeks, blowing back her golden locks and making her eyes water from the stench of raw waste and rotten meats.

“Atta’ girl.” He praised her before mumbling something in draconic as a sudden gust of silent wind blew his cheeks apart! Miriam heard as the dry fart slowly melted into wet one over the course of 11 seconds, droning on loudly as the wind buffeted her face and overtook her senses. The stench was unholy, putting her on the verge of retching, but at the same time her cunt had never been so slick as she slid her fingers in and out, until she gasped just as a small puff of flatulence hit her right in the stomach, the smell wafting up to her nose.

She bit her lip as he body shook with an orgasm, using her other hand to go in for a second round. She could see Kurvoth looking over his shoulder, that ever-sadistic grin on his face. She watched with clouded vision as he raised his ass up into the air, hovering his crack right over her body. He swayed it above her it tauntingly, droplets of sweat fell from his crack and hit her body, coating her in the musky stench of his unwashed ass. It was so bad but her pussy ached nonetheless. She gulped as he moved to lower himself onto her, like a prim little cushion, before halting just before making contact.

“Kurvoth?” Miriam whimpered, barely opening her mouth to keep the raw stench off her tongue.

“I’m not sure this is what you really want princess. Why don’t you beg me for it?” Miriam’s eye widened and began to well with tears, from hulimiation and knowing Kurvoth had her wrapped around his finger now. Hearing that taunting smirk in his voice was enough to make her whimper with want and she desperately licked her lips, heart pounding harder with lust as the stagnant air under Kurvoth’s ass got ever thicker as tiny puffs of gas were squeezed out right into her face. He was teasing her, and it was working.

“P-Please.” She choked out around moans and coughs. “Please, Kurvoth…”

“‘Please’ what?” He asked in a playful tone, tail swaying so hard his ass shook side to side with it.

“S-Sit on me. Please sit on me.” Miriam nearly cried out, only barely retaining the refined manners of a princess, even when begging for sinful relief.

“Oh, that’s a little vague now, isn’t it? Come then,” Miriam watched with lust and horror as Kurvoth’s claws came down and grabbed onto the thick, lightly scaled flesh of his rear. He spread the mounds of flesh apart, revealing to her his filthy and unwiped pucker as he lowered just enough so she was face to face with it, nose nearly scraping against one of folds of his ripe anus. “Tell me what you really want, and prove it with giving your ‘true love’ a kiss, eh, princess?”

Miriam couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She could smell and see the remains of past meals stuck to the wrinkled hole, how it bulged and puckered with gas Kurvoth was just barely able to contain as his stomach and intestines sloshed and gurgled above. He swayed side to side ever tauntingly, knowing he could easily refute her still after she’d do this and she’d only continue to beg. Kurvoth had turned her into putty in his hands with teasing, and had her at his mercy in every situation. No princess would ever dare do what he asked.

Though Miriam would cast away her crown for Kuvoth in a second.

The princess reached up and with delicate finger wormed them between the black folds of Kurvoth’s asshole. Massaging the rubbery flesh as gas seeped out, she pressed her lips, her entire face right into the center of his puckered hole, tongue slipping out and grazing it desperately against the greasy and unclean flesh. She pulled away to moan out, “Fart on me, Kurvoth! Please! I need you, I want you so bad I can’t stand it! Mark me, claim me, do whatever you want to me! Please, I love it so much, I’ll worship you even, if I must!”

“That’s a good girl.” Kurvoth purred and dropped his entire weight against the cushion, pinning Miriam to his massive black anus. She felt him shiver, gasps falling from his lips as Miriam couldn’t help herself but continue her needy, desperate rubbing and kissing of his vile, sweaty asscrack. Miriam was lost in a sense of disgust and euphoria, somewhat solid remnants of Kurvoth’s past meals clung to her body, adding to the raw stench of his crack in every way. He was drenched in sweat, making every fart to come humid and wet, making it all the easier for him to grind her against his sensitive asshole. She could hear from above his grunts and bubbling gut. The pressure getting louder and louder as he bounced his ass up and down on the cushion, moving her form, crushing her between walls of flesh until her head was right in the center of his pucker, pressed in as deeply as he could get her without reaching behind with a claw.

Bbbllllrtbblllllrtblrtbllllllrt!

Kuvoth didn’t hold back, a string of hot and bubbly farts assaulting her face as soon as the floodgates opened! Miriam’s mouth was forced open by the pressure, making her swallow the gas and taste it first hand, flecks of sweat flying into her face as well. Following the bubbly popping against her face she was assaulted with the crack of a whip and a brassy cacophony that lasted a solid 20 seconds, forcing her to experience a fart so wet and smelling of draconic waste it may as well have been raw. Droning bubbly farts mixed with loud and sudden ones, the sound and wind never stopping! It was burning her flesh nearly. Each fart added to the thickness and scent trapped under his ass, creating an indescribable smell Miriam came to more than once. Her nails were cracking from toxins and her lips were dry, but not once did she stop giving pleasure to his gaping anus, something the dragon’s roars made it clear he loved, even adjusting himself mid outburst to shove her head past the ring of his asshole. The only air she could she could now breath was purely his.

She submitted to him. Head light and dizzy, high on cloud nine from toxins and flatulence, she huffed up the wind that blew past her head. She saw nothing in the darkness but could hear the organic churning of his body, his guttural growls of pleasure mixing with the unending sounds of his toxin sac and intestines working in tandem creating the worst stench known to grace mankind. His skin was burning hot, squeezing her face tightly while his sphincter had a death grip around her neck, forcing her to breath in gas that shot through his intestines to his rectum, desperate for escape but Kurvoth wanted to tease Miriam a little further, letting the gas press harshly on her head and his rectum before he slowly let it out in a thick and silent expulsion. He was slow with his expulsions, drawing them out long and hard, Miriam nearly crying as she struggled and gasped for air and relief.

Finally, the dragon’s stamina ran out. With an earth-shattering roar, Kurvoth’s whole body shook! Pleasure wracking his massive form as he came, nearly doubling over from how it contrasted to the gressure in his gut! Miriam screamed herself, suddenly finding herself on the end of a gassy onslaught with no escape! Kurvoth’s gass spewed out with his climax, thick green clouds that blinded her vision! Miriam gasped and choked and begged with silent tears, her body in as much pain as her nether-regions from want, but it was no use. With a final orgasm as a smile of ecstasy and humiliation down her featured, Miriam passed out.

…

Miriam awoke with a gasp! Sitting up with a pounding heart, she threw her head around in confusion! When she finally recognized her own room, a sigh fell from her lips as she finally relaxed, before a shiver tore through her body. She felt stickiness between her legs, and looked down with a scarlet blush. Her thighs were coated in her own fluids, bedsheets drenched through with her sweat and cum. She couldn’t believe the massive damp spot that now stained the luxurious sheets. Blush getting darker, Miriam carefully pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the restroom, wanting to wash away the sticky and filthy feeling that coated her both body and mind.

Miriam’s shower was huge and luxurious, made of marble with a beautiful view she could look out on over her kingdom but no one could see in. She needed only to turn a knob and immediately cold water began falling from the pipes that lined the ceiling over the massive bath area. Stepping onto the cold, drenched stone, Miriam immediately basked in the feeling of water, her tensions and fears feeling like they were flowing away along with the water that cascaded over her breasts and back. She simply stood there for some time, like a statue, beautiful and pondering in stillness. The memory of the dream lingered in her mind. She had enjoyed it (clearly) but had her aphrodisiac brought it about or something else?

Miriam went for a washcloth, wanting to at least clean herself as she pondered these new feelings but stop as soon as the rough material made contact with her arm. Tears pinched the corner of Miriam’s eyes, flesh burning at the touch of cloth. She opened her eyes to peek at her arm and the color drained from her face in horror. Her creamy with skin was covered in red bumps and welts! They were growing right in front of her, popping up on her skin and traveling up her arm! She’d have gone white were it not for the sudden heat-flash that kept her skin scarlett. Nausea tore through her system, stomach doing flips and twists so hard she doubled-over to dry heave! Her head started to pound, these sudden symptoms culminating in a splitting headache that made the room spin as she stood. With tears unknowingly streaming down her face from the sheer pain, each step nearly sending her tripping and stumbling as the room seemed to sway, she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself an ran to see Trick, fearing the worst!

…

“Well congratulations princess,” Trick said as he swirled her concoction of dragon stuff in a vial, holding it up to the light. “You've successfully invented an aphrodisiac that after giving the target pleasant dreams, will cause a sudden variety of painful symptoms in the target before culminating in them passing out as though suffering from a seizure. Well done, and you arrived just in time, any slower and you’d have passed out. Though I have to ask, how did you come up with this concoction?”

The teasing smirk in Trick’s voice just made Miriam go red and grumble, sinking deeper into the cauldron of milk and herbs she sat in. Trick had been immediate in helping her, forcing some combination of anti-toxins and venom down her throat before replacing his poison cauldron with his ‘cure cauldron’ as he called it, filling the pot with milk and things to ease her pain and prevent her from dying, fearing like she had, she was poisoned. She now sat in it as she rubbed at her bumpy skin, waiting for the welts to go away before she could get out.

“That is my business alone, Trick.” Miriam said as she adjusted the towel she wore into the bath.

“Oh, I think it is since I needed to help, ah, ‘assist’ you in your ‘research.’” The heavy sarcasm that dripped off ‘assist’ and ‘research’ made Miriam turn her head to keep from looking at Trick. The spy master was far too good at reading emotions for her liking, though that is what made him good at his job. As she kept her head turned from his gaze, her nails dug into her flesh. She was so tired of not being able to tell anyone anything. And after all this confusion... She wanted it off her chest.

“Do you promise,” Miriam began. “Not to tell my father?”

“... Of course, Miriam.” Trick said, his tone becoming more genuine and kindly. Miriam sighed and looked to the abyssal, cheeks now rosy from the face she was admitting something so personal. Even having to barge into Trick’s lab near nude wasn’t so embarrassing.

“I have… Thoughts, and feelings, for my captor. That black dragon.” She was vague. She didn’t want to reveal too much of the truth. Glancing at Trick could see the surprised expression on his face before it melded into one of understanding.

“There is no shame in that, your highness. Considering how often you’re forced to spend time with that beast, it makes sense some conflicting emotions would emerge. It’s nothing to fear.” Trick assured her. “Is he kind to you, at least?”

“Thank you, Trick.” Miriam sighed in relief, a smile gracing her features. It felt good to know she finally had someone to talk about this with. “And yes, though he’s also very cocky and something of a jerk sometimes.”

“Sounds like most men, really.” Trick joked, making Miriam snort with laughter. Before Miriam could continue, a sudden earthquake caused both nobles to freeze, watching the walls shakes, vials of poisons swaying but not falling thanks to a magic spell or two.

“A-”

CRASH!!!

Miriam was immediately interrupted at the ceiling was torn away! CHunks of rock fell from the roof and walls, separating her and Trick! The thick claws that shredded the tower in half was all too familiar, as were the white teeth peering beyond the hole in the ceiling. Miriam’s stomach sunk. She was petrified, a scream tearing from her throat as the black dragon’s massive hand rushed to curl around her! Picking up the entire cauldron, Miriam found herself being lifted into the air, sloshed around by the force of the liquid and Kurvoth’s massive movements. He didn’t bring her to his face, to let her see his eyes. Instead Miriam saw only the dragon’s fleshy pinks may and sharp teeth as he moved her towards his mouth.

“Kurvoth! PLEASE, NOO-!” Her screams were silenced she he swallowed her whole, quick about it.

Pouring her out of the pot she went sliding down his throat, the tight muscles squeezing around her body as she heard his heart pounding rapidly around her. Miriam found a scream shaking her way out of her chest, muffled by pounds of flesh as she hated the claustrophobic feeling, trapping in this warm and wet darkness. She felt his stomach shift as he took flight, and could feel stomach acids seeping into her skin. Miriam recalled with horror something Kurvoth told her, how he digested his food alive as his first layer of stomach acids acted more as an ‘exciter,’ tenderizing the flesh of his meals and making them more emotionally unstable, causing them to squirm and writhe in his gut for hours on end until the second set of acids would slowly burn them alive.

“Kurvoth, please, let me out! I don’t want to die, please!! I’ll do anything!!!” Miriam shrieked and threw herself against the soft stomach wall, pounding and clawing at the slippery flesh! With no response, Miriam felt tears rushing down her face. Whether from the stress of everything piling up or the acids making her vunerable, she didn’t know, but she couldn’t stop everything from pouring out. She didn’t even know if he could hear her. “I’m sorry I got angry at you! I promise you I’ve never once abandoned you or my feelings for you for another! I love you and only you! You’re the only person I could ever love! Please, I love you so much t hurts! I don’t want to, to die and not have you know this!”

Her screaming and shouting continued from hours, until whether from a lack of oxygen or tiredness, the princess could no longer keep her eyes open, and fell asleep in the belly of the beast.

…

Miriam awoke hours later, body aching. She fluttered her eyes, vision focusing until she could sit up and glance around, concern evident on her face. It was a simple and unfamiliar circular room with a dresser and desk, and she laid on a luxurious bed of soft pink silks and bottoms with a beautiful sheer canopy encircling it. Miriam looked down at herself and gasped in onder at the dress she wore. Made of swirling pink and white cloth with lace and ribbons, a ruffled pink front and puffy sleeves, Miriam looked like a classic princess from stories her father would tell her. She was free of any grime and gunk, and even her eyes felt clean, free of remaining tears. Who had cleaned her, and dressed her? The only one she could think of was...

“I need to find Kurvoth.” Miriam decided and rose from the bed. Without shoes she was forced to leave the room barefoot, feet slapping lightly against the cold stone as she made her way to the door. She opened it slowly, careful of creaking as she saw a stairwell that lead downwards. With moonlight filtering in between old cracks that lined this stone towers walls, Miriam descended, careful of each step until she finally reached the bottom step, a doorway in front of her. With nothing to step her in sight, she stepped through, and immediately found her breath stolen away.

A field of flowers surrounded this single, lone tower. White lily blooms and soft blue wild flowers reflected the silvery moonlight, the small petals of forget-me-nots flying up into the winds as nearby wild rose bushes swayed in the wind. These beautiful rolling hills of wild flowers met their end as a beach side, where small and curled waves gracefully crashed their way onto the shimmering white sands, ocean stretching out for miles while the horizon was overtaken by the beautiful visage of towering mountains. Miriam was sure for a moment that she was still dreaming, but the pinch she gave herself said otherwise.

Kurvoth’s voice carried on the wind easily and Miriam heard it coming from just behind! Turning around, beyond the tower she saw a hill with a single tree atop on it. His voice had to be coming from just beyond the hill. Picking up her skirt, Miriam began to run, panting as she slowly trekked up the hill, trying her hardest to not trample any flowers as she came to the peak, the beautiful willow that rested atop the island shading her from the moon. She looked down the hill, she saw at the base Kurvoth, wearing real hand-made pants for once as he towered over a human that sat at a campfire, roasting what looked to be a boar. As Miriam carefully walked down the hill, she caught bits of their conversation.

“I’m telling you to cook it faster! This is for a princess you fool!” Kurvoth hissed, making the man quake in his boots.

“I-I’m trying, sir! Roasting boar well takes time…” The man whimpered, cringing as Kurvoth began to growl.

“Then try a bit harder! I may have a pile of game set aside for me during dinner, but I can assure you I’ll have room for desert. And the bones of men make wonderful toothpicks!” Kurvoth told the man, who looked to be on the verge of tears. Before Kurvoth could continue terrifying this kidnapped soul, Miriam spoke up.

“Kurvoth?” She asked, and watched as the dragon stiffened in place, even the wind falling silent. It took him a few seconds to turn and face her, eyes drooping a bit in sadness.

“You’re already awake.” Was all he said, turning to face her. His legs neatly folded under her, Miriam had forgotten nearly how nice it felt to simply be in his presence, the powerful and regal form of the familiar dragon filling her with longing. She just wanted to hug him after being away for so long. But Miriam kept her wits about her, and simply nodded in response.

The exchange the happened after was wordless, as Kurvoth lowered his head to her level. Gently, the massive draconic beast pressed his nose against her body. He barely nudged her, his nostrils flaring as he took in her scent again. His eyes were squeezed shut, twisted up in clear sadness and regret. The apology was clear, and with little hesitation Miriam wrapped her arms around his snout, cuddling her face into the familiar scales. The princess and dragon remained like that for some time, Miriam using her fingertips to trace patterns over his scales as Kurvoth just seemed to bask in her presence, finding her as regal and charming as she found him.

“I should have never said those things, and I should have apologized. I’m so sorry for not trusting you, my jewel.” Kurvoth eventually said, the words thick on his tongue. Miriam swallowed herself, finding words difficult to use.

“I should have not been so childish either. So demanding. I know it’s just a kink.”

“But I should have asked first, or at least cleaned myself a bit better.”

“If it makes you feel any better I may have been experimenting and found I…’enjoy’ it.”

“Your tone says otherwise.” Kurvoth chuckled softly, before going serious once more. “But thank you for trying, but… I’m so, so sorry I accused you of cheating. It’s just-”

“Hey,” Miriam said, placing a hand over the dragon’s mouth to silence him. “I’ll love only you, and you’ll love only me. I know you worry Kurvoth but I promise you, no man could ever sway me to love them like I love you. I’ll stick with you, Gods so help me.”

“... I’m unworthy of your devotion.” Kurvoth eventually sighed, a bittersweet smile gracing his features as he pressed his lips into her best he could. “You’ve been nothing but kind and accepting to me, and yet I still questioned you and what you did whenever I was away. Even when you had every right to be done with me you are willing to forgive and went out of our way to try something you don’t enjoy to make me happy. I’m sorry Miriam. Though I was unworthy, and maybe I still am now, I promise you no more. I’ll make sure I am more worthy of you than any man.”

“You already are, silly! Trust me, every little trial and spat we have is worth it for the love and joy you bring me~” Miriam giggled, kissing his nose.

Kurvoth sat up, pulling Miriam into a hug, something the princess sorely missed as she laid against his scaled, muscled flesh. Laying back against the flowers, as the small capture chef cooked for the two of them, Kruvoth spun Miriam the tale of how he searched for this place just for the two of them as Miriam lay atop his chest. The lovers spent hours talking, Kurvoth not once taking his eyes off Miriam and Miriam making sure Kurvoth felt every one of her kisses and caresses. Until dawn finally broke up the dark night sky, at which sleep finally claimed the both of the. Kurvoth’s hand resting just over Miriam, his heart, and Miriam hugging onto those deadly claws with a love so potent, not even the deadliest poison could quell it. The bond reforged, Miriam dreamed only of sweet things with Kurvoth that day.


End file.
